Energy consumption has moved to the forefront of virtually all industrialized societies. Both consumers and businesses have become more in tune with their energy usage. Whether motivated by altruistic reasons, or by profitability concerns, society has come to terms with the notion that energy is a finite commodity, whose cost should be managed. Administrators are now focused on power usage and, more specifically, how to reduce those expenditures.
Over the past few decades, device manufacturers have added instrumentation and features to help in existing areas of the network. For example, FCAPS is an acronym for Fault, Configuration, Accounting, Performance, Security, and these items represent the management categories into which the ISO model defines network management tasks. FCAPS is also the ISO Telecommunications Management Network model and framework for network management. However, as network systems have become more sophisticated, while energy demands have significantly increased, nothing has evolved to match network capabilities with more intelligent energy consumption.